The Great Escape
by Cho Rukia
Summary: IchiRuki AU. High Royalty, Kuchiki Rukia, bears a terrible burden that will soon come to an end. However, a lesser royalty then discovers her and everything goes out of order. Can the male turn things around? Or will everything simply go downhill?
1. We Start Here

_Ah. My first time ever inserting a story, I hope all goes well. Reviews and whatever are fine, choose to if you wish to submit. I just enjoy writing stories so it's no problem really, it's only rated M for later purposes but then is for you to wait and see what will happen. Haha. Not forget to mention that;_

_**DISCLAIMER:** Bleach and Kubo-sama's characters do not belong to me! I wish. _

**_Summary: _**IchiRuki AU. High Royalty, Kuchiki Rukia, bears a terrible burden that will soon come to an end. However, a lesser royalty then discovers her and everything goes out of order. Can the male turn things around? Or will everything simply go downhill?

* * *

**Chapter 1: **We Start Here

Soft light had poured upon the large curved windows and managed to slip through the silky drapes as some fluttered onto the light lilac smooth carpet floorings, taking notice upon the deep lilac large bed that lay very near to the windows. A lump was upon the covers which tossed and turned a bit in a restless manner, however, soon after the covers were thrown over and a petite female formed from underneath them while a scowl appeared on her soft pale milky skin. It didn't take long to realize it wasn't exactly morning; as she looked at the antique clock and it showed plainly what time it was. **4:33 Pm**. Cheeks had puffed up like a upset child as she quickly slipped off the large bed and felt her small delicate feet touch the cold carpet lightly and didn't hesitate as she bounded towards the large windows. The female wore a long violet silk soft gown that barely met passed her knees, her plum crystal optics searched around the neat room before back to the windows.

Small hands grasped the drapes easily as she pulled them open and was met with the sun's bright warm gaze, afterwards grasping the windows open, she slipped onto the balcony with slow hearty steps and jumped up to sit on its edge of the beautiful carved cream railings. A gentle breeze met her face as it brushed the strand of her bang in front of her face and lightly ran through her hair as it bounced upon her small shoulders, hands gripping the railings till her hands grew weak and red. Everything; she most likely hated. Being locked up, forced to do things, power-hungry people, especially those **fake **people; who acted as if they were the center of attention and were the next big thing. At these mere thoughts, she hissed through her gritted teeth in annoyance but was quickly calmed by another gentle breeze in the face.

It was only nature that seemed to calm her down until no feeling was within her body, but it was the stars that came out in the midnight sky that completely changed everything. Sigh of delight was emitted from her lips as she slipped down and crossed her arms in front of her chest upon the railings and hid part of her face in her arms. The empty feeling quickly disappeared as a knock was placed upon her door and the faint voice, "Ohimesama?"

"Hai?!" The female shot back as she left the balcony and closed the windows behind her and slipped gracefully back into her room with swift movements as a woman opened her door and

bowed her head, "Tennō heika would like to see you now." Spoken in a very respective tone about the petite female's brother gave her no surprise at all, the female nodded at the servant and faced her wardrobe. "I see, well tell Byakuya-dono I will be down there shortly." The servant bowed her head once more before walking over and placing a long silky snow-white kimono upon the bed, its ends were black but a big red ribbon was at the waist and markings of red were on the snow-white. "Tennō heika would like you to wear this special outfit for your party today." The female gave another curt nod in recognition as she faced the window doors once again, "Hai. Arigatou."

As the servant finally left the female alone, she had trailed into her thoughts. It had completely left her thoughts, it never occurred that it came so quick. Her eighteen birthday, and most likely her **last** birthday. However, it seemed like a schedule to her, it didn't matter that her death was near. It was set, and that's how it was gonna be. No questions. Period. Small appendage was lifted to her black locks of hair as she ran her fingers through it in thought before emitting one sigh and turning to face the kimono. It was time.

* * *

It was beginning at 6 that guests began to come, as usual. "Ah! Well if it isn't Bya-kun stepping out of the shadows." A deep voice had broke out as it was soon pursued by a rather soft purr, a tall figure turned to expose his rather serious and calm features to the newly arriving guests. One of them happen to be a very old friend of his, a faint smile crept upon his lips as he held out a hand to the tanned female and the female placed her hand in his as she felt his tender lips upon the back of her hand. "Quite the gentleman around guests eh?" A snicker slipped passed her as the male arched an eyebrow up at her, the smile never leaving his lips. "Shouldn't we all be?" The female knew very well that he was lord of this powerful large city, but she didn't waste time being super polite. They were old friends and she would stick to what she knew him by. 

"So Yoruichi-san. Where's your guest?" Byakuya asked as his gaze examined the deep purple dress she wore that made her tan skin glow and especially under the bright lights, as well as around her. "Ah. He should be here somewhere-" As if to convince that right, a voice boomed out from a blonde male that entered the enormous castle, "Oiiii Byakuya-chaan" At the sound of the male, Byakuya's onyx hues filled with annoyance as they flickered to him, "Greetings Urahara-san." The male known as Urahara stood next to him as he patted his back enthusiastically as he chuckled, "Big castle! You sure like big things don't 'cha?" A grin flashed upon his face as he stared at the male, Byakuya simply ignored that comment and replied, "Why don't you go help yourself to the food? The ballroom is open for dancing and tables are set there for food and our antique garden is open to look at as well to eat there." Yoruichi simply snickered more as she placed a finger upon her soft lips, "Well, well. You did invite some guests for Rukia, yes?" Byakuya opened his eyelids as his gaze pierced through her, "It is my little sister's party after all. If our parents were still alive, I'm sure they would want it to be the best for her." A sudden seriousness took over the blonde male as his fingers ran through his blonde curls, "Yes well, a big party for her and then right after the Hime is gonna die. Pretty sad if you ask me."

The atmosphere grew heavy and tense but the blonde male quickly destroyed it as he cheerfully shouted, "C'mon hunny Let's find ourselves a spot on the dance floor." Yoruichi responded with a soft purr as she followed the male in the direction of the ballroom. Byakuya watched as theyfled and turned to the sound of a very cheery tone, "Konnichiwau Byakuya-dono Is Kuchiki-san ready?" The male turned to the bubbly auburn haired female as she wore a peach long dress and held a black purse at her side as a couple of more teens followed in suite after the female, gazing at them all the male closed his eyes. "Hai. She should be, but how about you all wait for her in the party room." Party room. Was made especially for the teens of the parties, Rukia's friends; however no 'friends' ever came over besides Orihime who brought along Uyruu the son of a famous doctor. It contained an inside pool and Jacuzzi, dancing area, mini bar and food was to be served every time it was needed, including much more. Byakuya watched as they made their way to the room and caused his eyes to linger on the large marble staircase, in hope of spot of his younger sibling, but spot no one. "Where are you Rukia?"

* * *

Near the castle, was a meadow with over 189 acres of open land. A huge lake was nearby the meadow, and a small petite female found herself on her most favorite spot upon a hill as she gazed dreamily at the dark violet sky as it began to darken within the seconds and faint stars starting to appear. It seemed like, these stars were her only true friends. Well, it wasn't like Orihime hadn't been a good friend. She had been her only friend. It was just, the stars were there to listen to all her problems. Even if they never did respond. 

Rukia had seem to stand there a bit as she stepped a bit downhill and opened her arms wide as the kimono swayed along with the gust of wind. "Kyaa" A sigh of relief came as she fell back and now her back pressed softly to the ground as eyelids closed shut. "Well, well, guess who?" A grin took over her calm straight look as her plum crystals seem to twinkle along with the stars, arms spread apart. "Today's my birthday. I'm gonna be eighteen now." The female was speaking rather quietly, even though no one could be around. "Heh, it's no worry really. I mean, Byakuya-nii said it was to happen before I was even born. You know what I mean.." Surprisedly, the female held no sadness nor anything towards the subject. Still, she thought she rather change the subject now. "Never mind that! I think I should head to the party but eh, they won't even notice I am gone"

The ebony-haired female had then began to drift slowly asleep, that she never heard the soft crunching of the grass as footsteps approached her from behind, nor did the figure notice her as he was within his thoughts. That was until Rukia felt a sharp pain against her shoulder and heard a rather sliding noise on the soft grass to her right that was followed by a loud yelp. Eyelids flew open but before she could react, a form had stumbled upon her and grasped the grass on the sides of her head causing the female to stare shockingly before her and amethyst met amber.

* * *

_That's all for now! xD Yes, well hope everyone enjoyed it so far :3 I thank my love for helping me correct any mistakes I will continue the next chapter really soon! But I start school on Monday Jan 7, so it may not be that soon enough. But, I'll start working on it now!_

_Now to clear things out; _

Ohimesama- conveys the greatest amount of respect when addressing a princess.

Tennō heika- means "His Majesty, the Emperor

-dono- "lord" or "master"

-san- title of respect


	2. Welcome To My Life

_Yay New chapter! I felt like continuing but was all ehh, but I must continue! _

**Kuroshi-Chan**: _This update is for you XD It may not seem like much, but you gave me the extra boost for motivation to continue! Wooo! _

_**DISCLAIMER**__: Bleach and Kubo-sama's characters do not belong to me But this story and plot line does:3_

_**Summary: **_IchiRuki AU. High Royalty, Kuchiki Rukia, bears a terrible burden that will soon come to an end. However, a lesser royalty then discovers her and everything goes out of order. Can the male turn things around? Or will everything simply go downhill?

* * *

Welcome To My Life

At first, the female didn't know **how** to respond, everything just went by so fast. It started with her just laying there, keeping all to herself and the next some-some _guy_ just fell right on her! Then and there, her brain had possessed every event and now began to function accordingly. "Eh...-EH?!" The male had actually prepared for a big scream, but it wasn't really what he expected. It wasn't that it wasn't exciting that he had been invited to the most Highest Royalty's party, but he was never the one to like big crowds. The lesser Royalty had just went for a walk, it definitely helped in calming him down but he didn't expect a hill in front of him, and especially one as **deep** as that. If he hadn't caught his balance, he would've broken one of his limbs or something! He did not wanna lose a limb. However, he didn't think the female at all noticed that fact as she had now began to beat the male, clutching a fist and tossing it straight in his stomach.

What the hell was his problem?! Did her brother finally send someone for her or was this male here for his own sexual pleasures? At that thought, the female snapped. "You sick pervert!" Aiming for another hit with her clutched fist, the male quickly let go one of the grasps he had on the grass, that he had actually held onto for dear life, and quickly grasped her hand and saved himself from more beating. "O-Oii! I-It's not what you think! Can you please just listen to me?! OII!" The female finally stopped as her memory triggered and she clearly remembered about the ditch after the hill, "You might wanna be careful. If you do anything, I'll push you." The stubborn female did not at all listen to him as a sly smirk now lingered on her pale lips, causing the short-tempered male make a scowl as his amber hues looked back fearfully and he quickly let go of her fist as he went back to clutching the grass. "D-Don't you dare!"

This would've actually been a bit romantic, if it wasn't a complete stranger in front of her. "Well, then you shouldn't fall on me. Especially, if you wanna live." Violet optics turn to a darken color as her eyes narrowed and she seem to hiss out the last part, causing the male to cock an eyebrow at her as he smirked a bit. "Ah. Well I find it rather comfy." A tickmark appeared on the female as she yelled straight in his face, "GET OFF OF ME!" The male didn't need to be told twice as he was now laying beside her, chuckling a bit. This female was actually a bit interesting, which was hard to believe since he never actually had any interest in **any** woman. The female's face seem to flush as she turned her head in wonder as she tried to keep a steady threatening tone, "W-what the hell is your problem?!" The male shook his head as he gave the female a grin and then his eyes caught sight of the silk kimono she wore, that was till he noticed how she looked so beautiful..under the starlit sky..as her hair seem to go with the breeze and she gave that cocky yet cute expression, along with her twinkling bright amethyst optics.

Now it was his turn to flush faintly red, but grateful it wasn't seen in this dark, as he glanced up at the stars. "Heh..you're pretty interesting indeed.." The female arched an eyebrow as she actually now found time to examine the male, he had bright -was that orange? Unnatural as it seemed, it fitted his features indeed as she spotted a faint smile curved on his lips and she snorted to try and hide the fact that she was staring. Though she did catch what he wore, a black leather jacket with torn pitch-black jeans. She snapped back from his appearance as she heard him mumble, making out the words. "What do you mean by that?" But before he could respond, she tried to change her light tone to a sharp one and annoy the male. "You perverted ape bastard." The orange-haired snapped his head towards her as he scowled once more, "What the hell? I'm not a pervert you midget-sized twerp!" The ebony-haired gaped at the grinning bastard as her eye twitched, oh how she hated those making fun of her height as well. "I HAVE A NAME AND IT'S RUKIA YOU COCKY BASTARD!" Anger boiled in her stomach as she growled a bit but as she watched the male simply blink at her and give her a smile, everything seem to wash away. "Rukia, eh? You look like one." Rukia's expression switched a confused one as she tilted her head a bit, "What does _that_ mean?" The orange-haired grinned once again as he shook his head, "Can't you take a compliment?" Rukia rolled her eyes in annoyance as she lay back down, "I don't know. Just a second ago you insulted me." The lesser Royalty fell into his thoughts as he then nodded in agreement. "That's true. Well, Rukia, the name's Ichigo."

Chuckles escaped her throat as she then looked at the male known as 'Ichigo', putting on her best acting voice, she cheerfully chirped, "Ah! Well Strawberry-san, it's such a pleasure to meet you!" Ichigo twitched at the voice as he stared at her, that voice sounded so disgusting, he preferred her own actual one. "My name doesn't mean that, it means-" "Hai, hai Strawberry-san" "Don't call me that!" The Hime found it really confusing that she actually began to enjoy his company, even if he was a royal pain in the ass. Royal. That immediately brought her back to Earth and remembered about the party, quickly standing up she gasped softly, speaking mostly to herself. "The party!" The female only meant to stay out for a while but it seemed she stayed out slightly longer than she expected, she didn't really want to worry her brother too much. Then a breakout from the strawberry brought her back from her thoughts, "O-Oi!!" Snapping her head to the male, she was about to retort when she felt her feet slipping along with her balance.

Her vision went blurry as she found herself falling back and spotted the extend of a hand from the orange-hair as he reached for her but then everything went black.

* * *

"Tennō heika, you wish to know the time, correct?" The quiet Royalty simply nodded his head in response as the servant bowed his head respectfully and answered softly, "It is currently seven thirty-six." Byakuya closed his eyes a moment as he took a deep breath and nodded his head once more, "Very well. Be on your way, and make sure all the servants attend to the guests' needs." The young man bowed his head and spoke respectfully, "Very well heika." With that said, he left and Byakuya looked up at the marble stairs before making towards them gracefully and climbing them leisurely.

When finally coming face-to-face with the cream colored marble door, he pressed his hand upon the golden chappy handle and turned it as he slipped within the room. "Imauto?" The serious calm-collected expression never left the male's face as Byakuya looked around the empty room as he then slipped in and closed the door behind himself till his onyx optics caught sight of the window doors left ajar. Perhaps someone came in? No. It was impossible. No one could climb that huge gap from the balcony to the ground, unless Rukia was like Rapunzel and had long hair that brought an- wait, what was he talking about? Shaking his head side to side, getting rid of the fantasies that lay enclosed in there. His attention averted back to the balcony as he made his way over and his onyx eyes scanned the surrounding and saw a figure in the distance.

Sigh. There she goes, off in her own world. Which mean he better send someone over before she completely forgets and mess up the traditional dance. After leaving the balcony, he closed the window doors, giving one last glance. Just then, he heard a incoming voice from outside the marble door. "Oi! Rukia. It's me. I'm coming in." The male watched as the door opened, and a certain red-headed male step in front of his gaze. "A-Ah. Er. Byakuya-dono!" The male immediately lowered as he bent forward from the waist in deepest apology. "Gomenaisai Byakuya-dono. I had no idea you were in here, I was merely looking for Rukia-san." Byakuya stared at him with cold merciless eyes before closing them and began to spoke in a low calm tone. "Abarai Renji, right? It seems she is not here. Nor else where." The red-headed male shifted his feet as he then nodded his head, "Ah. I see sir. Must mean she's with the family.." He mumbled the last part and Byakuya simply raised an eyebrow, "Family?" The male was full of surprises, he was also Rukia's childhood friend. Course Rukia was adopted into a wealth family, his family, but Renji was a low servant. Byakuya would've gave him a easy job here and he would be able to see Rukia more, however, Renji replied with a no and thank you and said that he loved where he was now. The high Royalty wondered what he meant, but he was interrupted as a grin spread on Renji's face. "Hai. The stars, she sometimes refers to them as her family."

Byakuya did not at all understand the meaning of that, so he simply put it off for now and nodded his head as he held out a open palm towards the door. "Shall we go now? Hope you enjoy the party Abarai-kun." With that said, Renji quickly bowed forward as he hastily said. "H-hai!" With that done, they both left the empty dark room.

* * *

"Oi. Rukia. You okay?" Groans were heard from the female as she regained conscious, immediately about to smack the strawberry but he quickly added, "It's Ichigo! So, don't smack me or I'll let go and we both will go down a nasty fall." At that, the female stayed completely still but her face flushed as she looked at the situation. The male's arm was wrapped around her waist as he was almost at the top of the hill yet his face was rather red for it was difficult to climb the hill carrying someone, so the girl thought she could interfere, "Well, I don't need your help. I can do it my-" But as the female attempted to prove herself right, she lost balance and the male gripped her tighter and closer which caused both their flushing faces to redden.

"Umm..r-right..maybe I can't..ah...a-arigatou.." The ebony-haired Hime muttered lowly as she felt her body press against his which brought her eyes to close shut in hope of calming down, however, did not work at all. Ichigo seem to chuckle as he found this rather funny to him, here he was blushing like a baboon. Truthfully, he never actually enjoyed..any girl's company..this was a first for him. Perhaps it was her stubborn attitude, or the way she joked around and the way her amethyst optics seem to twinkle with life. Finally, he reached the top after what seemed like hours, and lay the girl on her bottom as he stood beside her and stretched a bit before raising an eyebrow at the female. "Why were you down there anyways? Can't you see how unsafe it is?" His immediate response was a snort as the female crossed her arms in front of her chest, "What are you? My mother? It's not safe unless some idiot comes and falls on you! Besides, it's my spot!" Amber optics stared at her as a scowl was on her features and caused him to chuckle a bit as she acted like a child getting lectured. "Baka."

"Eh?! I'm not a baka!" The female now glared at the male, what was he? Judging her?! As if reading her mind, the male snickered a bit and a smirk surfaced on his lips. "You get offended easily." "Don't judge a book by it's cover." The female retorted, making the male realize that with a calm face, she actually looked innocent yet when actually knowing her, she gave the aura that spoke of killing you if you messed with her. Not really a princess. Then his mind snapped back as he remember the party, "Ah! I should go back! My dad would beat the shit out of me if he finds out I ditched." Rukia blinked up at him as she now questioned him, "You're attending the party?" As if forgetting she was there and remembering now, he turned his attention back on her and nodded, "Hai. You?" The ebony-haired female thought a bit before nodding her head, "Hai. I am." "Then how about we head back together?" Blinking a bit at the strawberry's response, she stood up and dusted off her traditional kimono with a huff, "I don't need watching after. I can head there myself." "It's dangerous." A tickmark appeared on the female as she snapped, "You're the only dangerous thing here!" Surprised and yet amused at the petite female's response, he chuckled and ruffled her hair. "C'mon. Let's go."

The Hime glanced at the short distance of the castle and back to the carrot-top before smirking a bit. "Alright..Race you there!" Right after, she shot off running at full speed, leaving the shocked male behind as his brain processed the recent action and he shouted out. "O-OI! Wait for me!" Then took off after her, damn it was like chasing a midget clown.

* * *

_Huzzah! How was that? I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it 3 I thank my love once again for helping me correct this. Lots of mistakes I made. xD More to come soon! And no lovey dovey just yet for the two. They don't understand their situation yet and some things are to happen first...DUN DUN DUN! Spoiler; Isshin indeed shows himself in the next chapter. Now don't tell me my characters are OOC or whatever, AU people! Things will begin to unfold as we continue. :3 Till next time_


	3. It Was Never My Decision

_Alright. I apologize for the late update, I've been real busy with school and currently working on two new IchiRuki stories I hope you'll read once I upload them Also, I would like to start asking for reviews. I thank Kuroshi-Chan for taking time to review. I would love to hear thoughts and comments on how it is so far, also I need lots of motivation if I wanna update quickly. XD _

_**DISCLAIMER**__: Bleach and Kubo-sama's characters do not belong to me The closest thing I got is a wallpaper .._

_**Summary: **_IchiRuki AU. High Royalty, Kuchiki Rukia, bears a terrible burden that will soon come to an end. However, a lesser royalty then discovers her and everything goes out of order. Can the male turn things around? Or will everything simply go downhill?

* * *

**Chapter 3: **It Was Never My Decision

"Ah Well if it isn't Bya-Bya!" The solemn man knew that voice from anywhere, he faced a male who had two twin daughters following after him. "Greetings Isshin-san." The man replied to the politeness of his old friend with a blurting hearty laugh, "Quit being nice Who are you trying to impress? No! Wait...don't tell me you're trying to impress _me?_" Isshin battled his eyes like a fangirl confronting her crush as he linked his own hands together and giggled, one of the twins with short black hair gave him an annoyed and disgusted look. "Pops. Please stop. You're corrupting our minds." The other twin was fixing the little yellow dress she wore as she then brushed some yellow-brown locks of hair from her face, pouting as she whined a bit. "Otou-san I can't find Ichi-nii!" The other twin took a red baseball cap from her jean shorts and placed it on her head as she huffed, "Don't worry too much Yuzu. He's probably doing _something_ with his life."

Yuzu seemed still doubtful as she began to whine once more, "B-But Karin!" Isshin interrupted his daughters as he grinned widely, "Don't worry my princesses! He's probably just scoring with the ladies and continuing the Kurosaki name!" Byakuya seem to just stand there as he dared not to enter the awkward conversation, leaving poor Yuzu confused and a shock look from Karin to actually believe her father had said something like that. Before Karin could react completely, a kick came form no where and connected to the back of the poor father's head and brought the man down as Byakuya and the twins turned to see a carrot-top gasping for breath along with a petite female.

The father quickly stood up and attempted to give a come-back when he was interrupted by a smack in the back of his head by Karin's hand, glancing at her with watery eyes and sniffles, she pointed out the scene and the Kurosakis' grew quiet. "Rukia." The older brother spoke with a calm emotionless expression but Rukia saw passed that and noticed his clouded worried and frustration onyx hues. "Gomenasai Byakuya-dono." The orange-haired noted her low quiet tone, yet respectful, as she bended from the waist forward in apology and Ichigo's attention shifted to Byakuya as he noticed him just staring at the female but soon after closing his eyes.

After what seemed like three minutes of listening to the guests chatting nearby in the rooms, Isshin actually stayed quiet which surprised both Karin and Ichigo greatly. His family had moved a bit away for they didn't want to be involved in Byakuya's matters, or so Isshin told his daughters. Byakuya's silence as if slowly registering the words one word at amount of time was beginning to annoy Ichigo, a pang of anger stabbing him in the chest as his brown optics made way to the petite female beside him. Poor girl began to shake a bit from the position she was within, this caused Ichigo to dig his fingers into his palms as his closed fists turned white and began to grit his teeth. What the hell was wrong with her brother? Was this some sort of punishment?

Not able to take it anymore, he grasped the petite female's shoulders and gently forced her to stand straight. Rukia felt the pain in her hips loosen as she felt herself standing straight, she glanced at the hands and her wide amethyst eyes stared at the carrot-top. "I-Ichigo?" Ichigo simply ignored the girl as his amber hues narrowed at the lord, "I think that's enough. She said she was sorry." Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the lesser Royalty as his voice came out in a low tone, "You don't question what I do." "I didn't question. I simply stated." This was bad. Ichigo was a complete idiot to try and go against her older brother! Sure she kinda was grateful for trying to stand up for her, but he had no idea what he was getting himself into. "Byakuya-dono! Please forgive this man's words. He simply doesn't know his place." Ichigo raised an eyebrow at Rukia's words and just as he was gonna retort, Rukia grasped his hand and bowed her head at her sibling. "I'll take him away from you." "O-OI! I-I'm not done yet!" As the petite female began to pull him away towards the marble stairs, she hissed under her breath. "Shut up! Just follow me and stay quiet!"

"Ichigo! Catch!" Ichigo turned his head to have some type of clothing being thrown in his face, "Ah! What the hell pops?!" Isshin gave his son a sly grin, having his hands on his hips as he lifted one hand and gave a thumbs up. "Wear it. All teenagers gotta be respectful and wear a dressy kimono!" Ichigo simply rolled his eyes as he growled, "Whatever." With that said, he continued to follow the girl up the stairs as he absentmindedly gripped her hand.

* * *

"Okay, you can stop holding my hand now." The two teens had reached the door that held passage to the ebony-haired's room, yet Ichigo still gripped her hand. It was slightly awkward and Rukia couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. "Oh. Sorry." The carrot-top murmured as he lifted the warm hand and rubbed the back of his head as his gaze fixed to the floor like something interesting was caught between the marble cracks. Rukia raised an eyebrow upward at this sight and simply shook her head as she then took the doorknob in her hands and turned it to open the door. "C'mon freak." Ichigo growled at this and followed after her, "Oi, midget. Why did you take me away from him?" "Obviously cause you would've gotten killed." With this said, she hopped onto the edge of her bed as she began to swing her legs back and forth, the carrot-top was moving slower than the pace she took. "Why do you care what happens to me?" 

Ichigo couldn't help but smile faintly at her words, yet it turned into a smirk as he sat beside her and glanced at her, speaking once again as the female stayed quiet. "Well?" The petite female snorted as she glanced off at the side opposite of where he was, "Don't think so hard about it. I simply don't want anyone to die on my last birthday-" Perfect, she had gone to far ahead of herself and blurted out something she didn't want anyone to know. "Tch. Anyways, if you wanna change there's a bathroom right there." Lifting a hand, she pointed to a door near her dresser as she glanced up, hoping the male would forget what she had just said. "What do yo-" "You don't need to know." "Oi! I thi-" "You don't. I don't need another person pitying me. The priest and everyone who lives here is enough. Just drop it." What was his problem? She barely met the guy and he acted as if he was a friend since childhood. He didn't deserve to know one thing. Yet, why did he keep pushing?

"Ruk-" "I barely met you damn it! Why the hell do you want to know?!" "Because you looked lost when you said it." The petite woman stopped all movement and the frustrated expression on her face disappeared as her wide amethyst optics stared blankly at the ceiling. "...can't you..tell me?" "..." The ebony-haired female lowered her dial as her gaze focused on the lilac carpeting, her hands gripped at the silk covers upon her bed. "Ichigo. Why do you care?" Ichigo rolled his eyes as he leaned back a bit and placed his hands slightly behind him as to hold him up for support. "When I was young, I lost my mom. Everyone says it was an accident. But, it was really my fault." Rukia blinked a bit then turned to him and she shook her head, "Ichigo. Don't tell me th-" "There's something about you, that makes me wanna know more about you. Is that too much to ask for? I'll tell you about me, I trust you enough. From what I've learned, you seem like an anti-social person." Rukia blinked at him as she took in his every word, her gaze flickering from the carpet to the carrot-top. "Heh. You're weird." Ichigo cocked an eyebrow as he glanced at her, "I'm not the only one." Rukia scowled as she stuck out her tongue at him, "I meant telling all your past and such to a person you barely know!" "Well, you looked troubled. You look as if you don't have anybody to confide in."

This confused Rukia a lot. How would he think or know this? She never talk to anybody about this. Sure she told a _tiny_ bit to Renji, but that was all. Did he have some kind of connection with him? "Stalker. And how would you know if I don't have anybody?" "I'm not sure, but I'm definitely not a stalker." His amber optics twinkled in amusement as he chuckled and then lifted one hand to run through his orange locks of hair, "Maybe I need to let this off of my chest or something...can I trust you Rukia?" As the carrot-top glanced at her, Rukia noted his gentle yet slightly serious look which kinda surprised her but not much. She fumbled on the thought and was actually gonna retort but then surprisedly, nodded her head slowly. Ichigo gave a faint grin as he turned his attention to the ceiling, "Welll. It's really a long story but..if I hadn't tried to be a hero..I'm pretty sure my mom might still be here. I mean, she did die protecting me after all." It wasn't rocket science to know that talking about this hurt him deeply, but she allowed him to continue. "Yuzu and Karin, my two sisters, they were too young at the time. Still, the death of mother still affected them. Yuzu is a little on the sensitive side and allows her feelings to show, I guess she's more like mother than dad. She cries every time we visit her. Karin, however, she's the type who actually hides her feelings. I guess, she's what helps us keep strong. Though, I know she too cries about mom. My dad though, no one really knows what he's thinking. He's an idiot but, he too helps us keep our chin up. It's hard to be down around him." A laugh slipped from the male's lips and the petite female felt the vibrations on the bed and a flush formed on her face.

Ichigo glanced at her with a faint smile, "Well, do you trust me enough to tell me?" Rukia shifted uneasily upon the bed and gulped a bit as she then gave a sigh. "Hai..but..you can't tell anyone. This might be the first time anyone hears Rukia Kuchiki's thoughts." Ichigo simply nodded his head as his gaze flickered to the floor, awaiting for the female. "Well...it all started before I was born. It was decided by the priest, Yamamoto-sama, that I was to be sacrificed at the age of eighteen. Today, is the day I turn eighteen." Burning amber optics widen as it seemed like his heart had come to an abrupt stop, but before he could respond, the female held a hand up in a gesture for him to stop. She had started, and she wasn't gonna stop. "It's okay. I accepted this fate a long time ago. Nothing can be changed. I was to die, and I guess..I lived a pretty good life." "Don't talk like that. You're not gonna die." Startled, Rukia glanced at him with a bewildered look before smiling softly and shaking her head, "You don't understand. If I'm not sacrificed, there will be a horrible disaster." "Oh, so, you dying is gonna solve the problem?" "Yes actually! I didn't expect you to underst-" "Bullshit Rukia. You're scared of dying. You don't wanna die." "How would you know! You're not me! I'm okay with dying! It was decided before I was born! NOBODY ASKED FOR MY OPINION!" A gasp was heard from the petite female as she then looked as if she was caught saying a bad word in front of a parent, gingerly lifting a hand in front of her lips. A hot warm substance slipped from her optics and trailed down her cheeks as she felt her lungs tighten, feeling as if her breathing had stopped.

Ichigo gave her a concerned look and closed his eyes as he sighed, "That's..how you really feel." Rukia had suddenly felt like crawling into a ball and hiding away from everyone but, somewhere in her heart..it helped her continue with gentle smoothing words. "N-No one asked..if I-I wanted to live..N-No one asked if I w-wanted to die..N-No one..gave me a say in this..t-they all su-suspected I'll go with this..I-Ichigo..I-I don't wanna die..I-I wanna live.._live._" Bringing her legs up, she pressed her legs to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them while burying her face in her knees. Soft sobbing was heard from her as she began to tremble lightly, "Ichigo..Ichigo..I-I'm scared..I really am.." It took a bit for the carrot-top to take in that the strong short-tempered midget was now so venerable, weak, and small right now. However, he knew that this was another sight of the real Rukia, one that was afraid to be shown to the world.

"It's alright Rukia.." Placing a comforting arm around the female, he allowed her to lean against his chest as she began to lightly hiccup due to all the sobbing. "Ic-Ichigo..A-Arigatou..." "Heh, your welcome midget." A smirk appeared on his face yet soon after he felt a punch in his chest and winced a bit, catching the female's quiet yet playfully irritated tone, "I-I'll hit you h-harder later..don't think I'll forget this.." "Heh, wouldn't expect you to." Rukia began to calm a bit, yet trembled every now and then, her hiccups still there. Lifting a hand, she gripped at his shirt slightly, only to hear the male question her once more. "Rukia. Why do you have to be sacrificed?" It was a quiet pause before the ebony-haired took a deep breath and exhaled quietly, "Its said I contain a very ancient power. A power, that could be used..to bring destruction." "Oi, isn't that in fairytales?" "Well, then this must be one then..but I don't think it'll be a happy ending...""Shut up with that. You're not gonna die. Did you brother exactly agree with this?"

Before the female could respond, a deep voice was heard by the door. "Actually, yes."

* * *

_Wow. These two are sure moving fast! __Don't worry, this story won't end so soon. Trust me. I just wanted to write up a chapter and update for my lovely fellow readers Well, I would love to hear your thoughts!__So I would love it if you reviewed Oh and Rukia actually needs a best friend, other than Inoue, to talk to. And I don't feel like bringing in a make-up OC character soo..Kuroshi-Chan is up for it!__That is, if it's okay with you -hugs- If it's okay with you then do send details of a OC character!__Such as name, description, and personality and anything else I need to know__Also it can be your own self Yay Hope you all enjoy this chapter. If you noticed, I changed the name of this chapter with the first since I meant that chapter name to fit with this one Well that's it for now. Till then!_


End file.
